dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The League of the Sentanese Liberators (film)
|country = El Kadsre |language = English|production_companies = El TV Kadsre Films|distributor = El TV Kadsre Films (Germany) (International)|release_date = November 27, 2001|running_time = 117 minutes|budget = $80 million|box_office = $253 million|title1 = The League of the Sentanese Liberators|producer(s) = Takima Susima |writer(s) = Fred Abrams|rating(s) = M (El Kadsre)|executive_produced_by = Isamu Ueno}}The League of the Sentanese Liberators, also promoted as LSL (stylized as ⅃SL) is a 2001 El Kadsreian-German action film loosely based on the comic series of the same name. It was produced by El TV Kadsre Films, distributed by Village Roadshow Pictures and released in November 27, 2001. It was directed by Jamie Lowe and starred Ben Ivanson, Thomas Kretschmann, Kassy Bunker, Daniel Brühl, Takahiro Yamaguchi, Kelcey Percell, Keanu Reeves and Hiroto Sasaki. LSL depicts a league known as the "Sentanese Liberators" hired by Isko Hazakte, who attempt to overthrow the Gyönyörű Földünk government and save the world from the terrorist plot by Gábor Horváth. Plot The terrorist group sent by the then-Sentanese leader Gábor Horváth, caused international tension, breaking into the ANZ bank in El Kadsre City, stealing the blueprints of nuclear weapons in Russia and kidnapping all Japanese citizens to be transformed into spies. As the countermeasure, the United Nations sends SGE leader Isko Hazakte to Los Angeles to recruit Blain Morris. Blain, who is living at the lavish lifestyle at first refuses until the group of assassins are sent to kill him, resulting in the death of one of his two female partners. At El Kadsre City, Isko tells Blain he is forming the League of the Sentanese Liberators. He reveals Horváth is planning to start the third world war by bombing all Sentanese embassies around the world and the United El Kadsreian Nations headquarters and launch nuclear weapons at the United States, El Kadsre and most of the European Union. The league consists of Harland, Eva, Tim and Glen. The league flee to Mexico City to recuit Ken. Gabor's assassins attack, but the League fend them off, thanks to the blue alien robot, EV-10. Ken and EV-10 then join the league. They then recruit Leverene in Taipei where he joins the league. The league travels to London in Hazakte's plane, SS Fujioka. ''As when they arrive, the bombs go off, destroying its landmarks such as the Big Ben and the London Eye, which caused its wheel to roll, destroying the buildings in its path. Glen and Leverene managed to stop the destruction with their Beetle. Blain and Tim confronts Gabor, Gabor tells them he's taking revenge on anyone who were cruel to him as a child and kills Tim and steals SS Fujioka's exploration device. When they return to the ''SS Fujioka, they found out Leverene is missing and found the VHS tape from Gyönyörű Földünk, revealing their true goal to ignite the world war by invading Sentan's neighboring countries. SS Fujioka gets damaged by the bombs planted by Gyönyörű Földünk, but EV-10 saves the plane by blocking the holes and extinguishing the engines. The league found the message from Leverene to head to Fusa to take down Gabor. The league arrives in Fusa, where they reunite with Leverene, where they plot to blow up the Sentan Government House with Gabor inside. Harland and Eva rescues the kidnapped Japanese citizens, while Ken, EV-10, Glen and Leverene ended up in the battle with the Gyönyörű Földünk militants in the streets of Fusa, with Glen and EV-10 both getting killed. Blain, Isko and Harland makes it to the Sentan Government House and Confronted Gabor, Ayumu and Caleb. Harland is taken hostage by Leverene, later to be killed by Blain. As Ayumu and Caleb both get killed by Harland and Eva, Gabor shoots Blain in the back. Isko tries to shoot Gabor, but he runs out of the house in retreat, but Ken sucessfully shoots him. Ken enters the house rejoins the league where they see Blain die. Blain is buried beside Tim, Glen and Leverene in Tugaganda. The surviving league members recall how Vik, had blessed Blain for saving his town and giving respect for the Viknakaist gods, promising that Vicnora and its people will never let him die. The remaining league bid their farewells and then the Viknakaist appears, performing the ritual that causes to create the unnatural stormy weather and the bolt of lighting to strike the tombstones of Blain, Glen, Tim and Leverene's graves. Cast * Ben Ivanson as Blain Morris * Thomas Kretschmann as Harland Pelley * Kassy Bunker as Eva Thorpe * Daniel Brühl as Tim Hutter * Kouki Yamashita as Ken Taichi * Kelcey Percell as EV-10 * Keanu Reeves as Glen Bruno * Hiroto Sasaki as Leverene Killam * Hikaru Fujioka as Isko Hazakte * Bentley House as Gábor Horváth * as Ayumu Yamazaki * David Duchovny as Caleb Houston Production Writing For the script, Evac-10 was changed to EV-10 ''since the name Evac was copyrighted by Evac Insurance and El TV Kadsre expressed no interest on purchasing the rights of Evac's name. Filming ''The League of the Sentanese Liberators was filmed from September 12, 2000 to December 3, 2000 and was shot in El Kadsre City, Mexico City, Los Angeles, Taipei and London and parts of Berlin, Frankfurt, Hamburg and for Sentan scenes. Release Marketing El TV Kadsre made tie-in deals with Volkswagen Group, ANZ, Pez and Frucor, with the customized black and yellow Volkswagen Golf GTI Mk 4 as Eva's car, the red convertible Volkswagen New Beetle as Glen's car and the silver Audi TT as Ken's car. El TV Kadsre also had Isko Hazakte drive a silver VCMC Bulletant after a VCMC Auto executive suggested so. Box office The film grossed $25 million on its opening weekend in the El Kadsreian film market. It was the second-grossing film of 2001 in El Kadsre, with Monsters, Inc. being the first. It grossed $253 million worldwide. Reception Critical response The League of the Sentanese Liberators received unfavorable reviews from critics. The film was criticized for lacking loyalty to the comic's source material. Volkswagen's sales in El Kadsre however greatly increased during the film's theatrical run. The film currently holds 19% on Rotten Tomatoes. Creator's response John Taddeo, the writer of the League of the Sentanese Liberators, said he believed the film flopped because it ignored the source material of the comic and most of the characters never looked like their comic counterparts. Category:Films Category:2001 Category:2001 films Category:El Kadsreian films Category:El TV Kadsre Films Category:Fictional films Category:Films shot in El Kadsre Category:Films shot in the United States Category:Films shot in the United Kingdom Category:Films shot in Germany Category:Films shot in Mexico Category:Films shot in Taiwan